Give Me Love
by bleeding-bodyandsoul
Summary: Bullying, Abuse and Pain is the only thing Riley knows. All she wishes to be dead and away from the pain of her daily day. What happens when A knows her secret? Will she be able to fight? What happens when she finally has someone to love her? played by Nina dobrev (the vampire diaries)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Look it's Raggedy Riley." I look at the queen bitch. She rules the school. Everyone is afraid of her and nobody stands up to her.

"Leave her alone Alison" Spencer Hastings says with an eye roll. Alison looks at her with a smirk.

"Back off Spence" Alison returned her intense look back at me. She took my notebook away and laughed.

I don't try to take it away because she will unleash the true monster that she is.

"What is this? Are you in love with someone?" She continues to laugh at my story.

I write to forget the cruel place called school. Alison has been bullying me for years now.

I'm not the only one. Mona and lucas also suffers being bullied by her.

Emily Fields takes the notebook away from her hand and hands in back to me. Usually she's the one who stops Alison but there are times where they don't do anything.

I hold in the tears shoving my stuff in my bag and run away.

"RILEY W-W-WHERE ARE YOU?" I snap out of daydreaming and run to the corner of the room.

I hide there whenever he would come home drunk. The door opens hitting the wall making a loud thud.

I pray hoping he is too drunk to see me.

He looks around the room and his eyes land on me. I gulp down nervously before he charges for me. I knew this will not be pretty.

I felt his hand pull me up from the collar of my shirt. He pushes me on the ground making me bump my head.

Thats gonna leave a bruise.

I close my eyes as he starts to kick my stomach repeatedly. My whole body is covered with new and old bruises. I have at least 5 huge knife scars around my chest and leg.

He was so mad at me one night that he cut me. He pulls me on my feet by my hair and punches my jaw. I fall on my bed and keep praying he'll stop hurting me.

He laughs slamming the door behind him.

I just lay on the bed without moving. I have to wait at least an hour till the pain stops to move.

I think back to my tormented years in high school.

The bullying stopped when Alison died. She was murdered two years ago. I know I should be happy the bullying stopped but I rather have my dad dead.

At least I could take the name calling and the constant hate. My dad wasn't always like this. he once loved me but it stopped 6 years ago when my mom left us for another guy.

He hates the fact that I look like her. He says it all the time. With the bulling at school and the beatings at home, I was never safe.

The throbbing pain stopped for a little bit. I get up moaning in pain. I walk into my bathroom and sit down on the toilet seat and lift up my shirt.

A big black bruise is starting to form on my rib cage. It was a mixer of red and blue.

I think back to the time my dad would whip my back with his belt. It was hard to clean but I still have the scars from it. He would try to beat me with anything he could find. he once burned my arm when I yelled at him to stop hurting me.

I roll my sleeves up and look at my scars. I know you may think I'm stupid to self harm when all my life is just pain and more pain.

I cut to make me forget about my dad.

I self harm till I have the guts to cut deeper and finally be free from my nightmare.

I tried to kill myself before but my dad found me and he stopped the bleeding and even beat the crap out of me when I woke up.

He said that I don't even deserve to die.

I grab a little box from under the towels and take out my razor. I place the razor on my wrist and push it in till I feel the blood drop down my arm.

I cut few new slashes before feeling my arm go numb. I felt the tears fall down.

Welcome to my nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Riley get your ass down here now!" My eyes open wide when I hear my father yells from downstairs. I quickly get up ignoring the pain from my body and run to my room. I must've fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

I quickly get dress without touching my cuts. I always wear long sleeve shirts even if it's hot outside. I was warned from my father that if someone sees my bruises he'll kill me himself.

I put on my black skinny jeans and black converse. I put my hair in a messy bun and run down the stairs. I bump into my father which wasn't a good thing.

He puts his hands on both side of my arms and squeezes them harder and harder.

I hold in my screams and look into his cold blue eyes that haunts my every hour.

"Remember I want the house to be cleaned and dinner to be ready when I'm back" he says with an evil smirk. Oh no here comes the punch. He thinks if he doesn't hit me I won't get things done around the house.

His knuckle connects to my lip sending my head to almost turn around. I hold my mouth with my hand and watch him grab his jacket and keys and walks out.

I touch my lip and wince at the tender skin. I walk to the bathroom and look at myself. A bruise was starting to form quicker than usual. That's not a good thing. Well it's not like people notice my face in school. Everyone is busy with being popular.

I clean the blood off my lip and chin. Tired hazel eyes stared back at me. I don't know how people don't see the lifeless pain in my eyes. I shake my head and grab my school bag. I lock the door behind me as I walk the 3 blocks to school.

I open my locker and shove my history book in and take out my math textbook. I hear commotion down the hall. I turn my head and watch Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery semi yell at Lucas. He was yelling back too. I never seen him so mad in my whole entire life that I known him. He was acting strange. Skipping class,answering back to teachers and was growing a beard. He was still nice to me. We've known each other for years. I use to live next door of them 7 years ago but my dad wanted a fresh new start away from the memories of my mom.

I wait till they left Lucas and made my way to him.

"Hey Lucas"

"What do you- oh Riley it's you." He started off by yelling but he calmed down when he saw it was me.

"What did they want from you?" I asked walking with him to our first period.

"Nothing Hanna was just worried about my attitude. Your lip is swollen" he pointed to my lip. I quickly think of something.

"Um the ball from gym hit me yesterday and it started to swell up now" I force a smile. He didn't look convince but he nodded. Hanna and him were friends for a while but something happened that they stopped.

"I thought you didn't have gym?" Lucas says stopping to look at me. Shit I forgot I switched gym with music class because of my bruise body.

"I was watching the game and the ball hit me" I keep on walking to English class. Apparently got a new job at Hollis. I hope Aria and him can see each other without people judging. I saw them making out a few weeks ago. I don't talk to people but I observe.

"Morning" I look at the new teacher writing on the board. She turns around and looks at my lip. She frowns but quickly smiles.

"I'm " she must be Arias mom. I seen them together. I was going to say my name but she knows me. Everyone is this town knows who is who.

I sit down in my seat close to the window. Everyone starts coming in and sitting down.

Aria,Hanna,Spencer and Emily walk in talking but they separate when the bell rings.

Aria sits besides me. She smiled at me, I smile back.

I look outside and get lost in my head.

*RING RING* I jump at the sound of the bell. Was I daydreaming all of period one?

I see everyone copying the board. I quickly writing it down and walk behind everyone leaving. I quickly walk away from Lucas because I know he will ask me more question about my lip.

I bump into someone sending there books and papers flying around.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said helping them with the papers.

"It's okay don't worry" it was a guy with a nice voice. I look up and see his green eyes looking at me. He looked familiar. I help him with the book and papers and stand up to look at him better and gasp at who it was.

Jason Dilaurentis.

Alison's brother. Why is he here? at school.

"Riley James It's good to see you" Jason says with a smile. Wait he knows my name? I never talked to him. how the hell does he know my name?

"Uh um" I stutter looking at him surprised.

"I know your father, he use to work for my father" Oh right my dad was the boss of a huge auto company but got fired when he was going to work drunk.

"Oh um again I'm sorry" I smiled but he took a glance at my lip. Why out of a sudden people are noticing my face. I would tell my dad to stop hitting my face but that won't ever happen.

"Well I should go" I said handing him back his stuff. He smiled again giving me goosebumps.

That felt weird. never felt that before.

"See you later" He says walking pass me.

I felt myself smile for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I broom the kitchen and the living room. Dinner was almost ready and my dad should be here soon. I should eat without him. Usually when I eat with him its all awkward and weird.

I missed the days where my family was together. When my mom was still here. I always wonder if she stayed would my life be pain free?

I walk to the kitchen and serve myself some pasta. I grab a bottle of juice and walk to the table. I start eating in silence. I hear the car drive in the driveway.

I quickly shove the noodles in my mouth and wash it down with the juice.

I run to the kitchen and serve him a big plate. I grab a beer bottle and walk back to the table.

"Good you have dinner ready" He says slamming the door behind him. I keep my head down. He sits down and moans in delight.

"I got a phone call from someone at the school" I look at him confused. I don't get in trouble with any teachers. I'm quiet and I don't even talk in class or in breaks.

"I need to sign a paper for a trip. wants everyone to go. So wheres the paper?" My body froze in fear. I was busy daydreaming I didn't notice or hear her talk about a trip.

"Hello stupid are you in there?" He slaps me across the head twice.

I stay still and keep my head down.

"I'm talking to you!" He pushes me against the table making me yell out in pain. He pushed me right on the bruise from last night.

"Tell me where the paper is!" He lifts my head up by my hair. I gulp down the tears and whisper.

"I left it at school" He didn't say or do anything.

Thats not a good sign. I felt him pull my hair till we were in the bathroom. I hear him turn the water on. Its time for drowning.

He lifts me up and pushes me in the water. I struggle as the water goes through my nose. He pulls me up and down again. I wait till he gets tired of drowning me and pushes me on the ground. He walks out and leaves the house. Going to the bar for his daily drink.

I cough water out and lay on the ground till the dizzyness stops.

All I wish is to be dead. Why couldn't I be dead. Why must I suffer?

I carefully get up and walk upstairs to change.

I take my shirt off and my cuts are trobbing because of the water. I wrap my arm with a gauge and put on black sleeve shirt. I grab my phone and wallet.

I need to leave this house and get some fresh air.

I locked the door and head to the park. I have a little spot behind Wright's playground. I go there after a beat up to cry.

I walk down the street. I don't live beside anybody at school which is a good thing.

The neighbors always look at me with pity. I'm not sure if they could hear my father screams everyday or sometimes mine.

The park was empty, I walk to the swings and sit there till my eyes full up with tears. I always ask myself the same questions.

Is god punishing me?

Why can't my nightmare be done.

All I feel is hate and pain. Its been a long time since I felt love.

I sometimes wonder if I would ever fell in love or if someone will love me. I see couples all the time. they look so happy. I wish I was happy at least for a while.

I cover my mouth from my sobs. I'm so tired of crying. So tired of asking to be dead.

"Are you okay?" I jump up almost falling but the person grabbed my arm I let a loud whimper.

"Shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and scare you. I just heard you cry and I'm sorry I should go" I look up at Caleb Rivers. We have 2 classes together and he is dating Hanna.

"It's okay I didn't expect anybody to stop and ask if I was okay" I sit back down. He chuckles sitting on the other swing.

"Anything I can help with?" He says looking at me. He was nice to me.

"No I don't think you can but thanks for asking Caleb" I force a smile.

"Well can a slice of pizza help?" He says. I would say no but being alone just brings horrible memories.

"Yeah I think it can" I smile walking with him to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Riley?" I freeze at the voice. I turn around and look at walking to me.

I smile sweetly at her. She hands me a piece of paper and was still looking at my lip. Sadly it turned purple and still swollen.

"Thank you" I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"How did you get that?" She points to my lip.

"Oh I was watching the basketball game and I got hit by the ball" She didn't look like she believed me but she smiles and walks away.

I didn't know what to think now. Did she figured out it wasn't a ball that hit me? I turn around and bump into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at Caleb.

"Funny running into you, I was just about to look for you" He says looking at my mouth. I tried to cover it with makeup but I never learned.

"Why?" I cover my mouth with my sleeve.

"I wanted to know if you want to go over the history questions while we have lunch?" I look at him weirdly. Nobody in this school ever asked me to eat lunch or do homework.

"Um yeah sure" I walk with him to the cafeteria.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Caleb says looking at my pocket. I felt my phone vibrate. nobody calls me other then my dad when he's too drunk to drive.

I look at it and I have a text message.

'Does your teacher know what happens in your house with daddy - A'

My whole entire body froze in fear.

Who is A? I look around the halls and see everyone on their phones.

"Riley is everything okay?" Caleb asked with concern. I nod hiding my phone in my pocket.

"Y-Yeah lets go" I force another smile.

I quietly walk down the stairs and see my dad on the couch drinking beer.

I wouldn't have come down here but he needs to sign my trip form.

"Dad" I whisper making him growl.

"Its sir in the house" he says giving a death look.

"Sorry sir I need you to sign this" He hates when I call him dad. The only time I can call him dad is when theres people around us. He acts like the sweetest dad.

"How many days are you gone for?" He asked signing the paper on top of his leg.

"2 days. It's a play for shake pear"

"I didn't ask what the trip is for" He says getting up slowly.

He puts the form on the coffee table before slapping me across the face. I hold my cheek in pain.

"Sorry dad" He looks at me with wide eyes, his face was turning red.

Oh crap.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DAD!" He yells throwing the beer bottle at the side of my head.

I fall to the ground feeling a little bit dizzy. I touch my head and blood was dripping on the floor and down my cheek.

"You stupid bitch! just like your mom a fucking slut!" He keeps yelling kicking my body like I was a soccer ball.

He kicks me one more time before putting his boot on my stomach putting pressure on it. I try to get his boot off me, I couldn't breathe.

My vison was getting blurry. I was gasping for air.

He laughed stomping on my stomach, I yell out before hugging my legs in a fetus postion.

He slams the front door.

I violently sob feeling the worse pain ever. This is way more painful then getting my back whipped.

Why should I suffer. This is all my mother fault. If she loved me she would've took me with her. I bet she's happy with that married man she left with, He was her boss and he had 2 kids.

I was still bleeding. I get up without letting out a sound of pain which obviously was a failed attempt.

I climb the stairs slowly. My body looks like a plum. I walk to my bathroom and look at my head in the mirror.

I gasp at the huge cut. How am I going to hide this? It was a cut from my forehead to my upper eye.

I wet a piece of towel and dab around the cut.

I sit down on the toilet and take out some bandages and my razor when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I haven't seen my phone since the text.

I turn it on and got another text.

'What will happen if daddy finds out your dirty little secret under your sleeves -A'

I get up and run to the window. I look outside for someone but its quiet and empty

Who's A?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason P.O.V

"Hey Lucas what are you doing here?" He shrugs sitting down beside me.

"I wanted to ask you if Riley was at the basketball game?" He said looking at his hands.

"No she wasn't" I would have notice if she was there. I seen her a couple of times in the town but always kept her head down when she was with her dad.

"She lied" He whispers getting up. I look at him confused.

"Thanks Jason" Lucas leaves before I could say anything. That was weird.

I walk out the room and into the halls. Lunch was over some were going to lunch and others were at their lockers getting ready for class.

"Hey Jason" I look at Spencer and the girls.

"Hey" I was busy looking for Riley. Last time I saw her she was with Caleb at the pizza place. I only see her with Lucas. She doesn't have friends other than Lucas.

I see Riley coming out of the washroom with her hair down covering her face. I noticed her lip. It was swollen and it turned purple.

"Oh my god look at her forehead" Emily whispers to Aria. I look at the big cut on the side of her eye. It was from her forehead to the upper of her eye.

Somethings going on. That doesn't look good. I noticed that she comes to school with new marks but I never really paid attention till now.

"Caleb where you going?" Hanna says to Caleb who was walking to Riley. He turned around and looked at us.

"Riley and I are going to the library to study. See you later" He kissed Hanna and walked over to Riley. Hanna looked jealous.

Riley smiled before covering her cut before Caleb noticed.

She was always with sweaters and long sleeves.

Well I think that has something to do with Alison. Riley was one of her victim of bullying.

"I should go I have group" I wave goodbye to the girls and walk back into class.

I don't know why but I have a scary feeling in my guts that something is happening to Riley.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Riley P.O.V

I walk out with a limp. Daddy dearest kicked my knee and left a huge bruise with his boots. I hate when he wears boots.

I turn the corner to school and try to walk normal but it was super hard.

Yesterday I had a great time with Caleb. We went to the library to study for history then he took me to the grill to eat. He kept looking at my cut but never asked me how I got it. I'm glad he didn't. I still have to think of an excuse.

I see Lucas walking to school.

"Hey Lucas wait up!" I yell at him but he just looked at me and went inside. That was weird. He clearly heard me.

I try to catch up with him but he disappeared. I wonder why he didn't stop. I shrug and walk to my locker.

"Morning Riley" says walking pass me.

"Morning" I say back opening my locker. A piece of paper was taped to my English book.

'What would sweet daddy do to you if this was shown? Kisses A'

I look at the photo of my dad kicking me on the floor. How was this taken? Was this A watching me?

I quickly torn it into pieces and shove in my back pocket. I couldn't believe this. First text messages from this stranger who knows my problem at home and now a photo.

*Ring ring*

I grab my English notebook when the bell rings. I walk to class and sit down.

"Alright class it's project time" says making half the class groan.

"I know I know it sucks but this will be a partner project and yes I'm choosing" she says with a smile. She writes on the board. I was busy staring outside to listen.

"Aria will be with Riley" I snap my attention to my name being called.

I look at the front confused.

"Your my partner" Aria whispers to me. I look at her and smile. She wasn't mean, she was nice but when Alison ruled the school she didn't do anything to stop the bullying.

I write down what Mrs. Montgomery wrote on the board and went back to my daydream.

(After school)

I follow the class out the door and walk towards the bathroom. I had to see my stomach. The bruises were looking kinda green.

"Riley" I hear Aria call me.

"Yeah" I stop and wait for her to be in front of me.

"I wanted to know if you want to come over today for the project" I don't know if my dad will like that.

"I um have to ask my dad first, I'll text you" I pull out my phone and hand it to her. She puts her phone number in my phone and smiles. They are very happy girls.

Today is Thursday which means my dad will be home late. I make my way home when I hear a car honk. I look at the truck stop and Toby Cavanaugh comes out. We use to talk and hangout a lot but after I moved we lost contract.

"Riley James long time no see" he says with a smile. I nod hugging him.

"Did the earth swallow you?" I said with a laugh. He looks at me again and hugs me.

"No,I was just busy with work and getting out of the house" I know he had problems with his step sister Jenna. His parents kept siding with her with everything.

"I'm really glad to see you" I said happily to be with him. He was always a great friend when Alison tormented me. He would always comfort me when I just wanted to leave town.

"I'm sorry but I have a dinner to go with Spencer. We should hang out soon." He is dating Spencer Hastings. They look really cute together. I smile huggin him again and watch him get back into his trunk.

I continue to walk home when I froze. My dads car was in the driveway. He was early which is not a good thing. I felt my heart race. I walk up the little stairs and open the door. He was looking under the couch for something. I don't dare say hi.

"Where have you been?" I look at him confused. He knows I go to school.

"School" I reply watching him get up.

"I can't find my wallet" he said looking at me with suspicion in his eyes. Great he will blame me for it and beat the crap out of me to only realize it's in his car or in the kitchen.

I close my eyes real tight waiting for the slap or punch. I hear him stand close to me. I could smell alcohol mix with his cheap perfume. It made me nauseous.

"Did you take it" he pulls my ponytail down making my eyes open to look at his cold blue eyes. He grabbed my face with his hand tightening his grip on my cheeks. It was burning in pain.

He smiled evilly before he lets go of my face only for him to punch my stomach making me fall on my knees.

Here comes the finale. He punches me on my lip pushing me on the ground. He kicked me on my stomach making me hiss. He slams the door.

"Fuck" I whisper looking the floor. I was bleeding from my lip. I drag myself to the bathroom arching from my knee and stomach.

I slowly get up holding myself with the counter. I look at my lip. It was busted again.

God damn it he likes hitting my face. I wet the end of a towel and clean around my busted lip. I close my eyes lifting my shirt up. I'm afraid what I'm going to find.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The side of my stomach where my rib cage started was swollen with a huge blue red bruise. It was turning kinda green.

I cover my face with my hands and break down. My whole life is a fucking mess. All I ask God why me? What did I deserve to get this life?

Why can't I be dead already.

*ding ding*

I stop crying when I hear my phone ding. I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the message.

'What will daddy do if he finds his wallet in your bag - Kisses A'

I frown at the message. I read it once more to realize what it means.

I get up and run to my school bag. I take out everything and find my fathers black leather wallet.

"Shit I'm dead" I said out loud. If he knows The wallet has been in my bag he will kill me. Accuse me of stealing money.

Wait how in the hell does this A know?

Oh my god I left my bag in my locker for lunch. A must go to my school.

But why is this A making my life worse then it already is.


End file.
